U.S. Pat. No. 3,129,771 issued Apr. 21, 1964, to Lidstone discloses a ground cultivating tool having an elongated drive shaft, the upper end of which is adapted for being rotatably driven by the chuck of an electric hand drill. At the lower end of the cultivating tool disclosed in Lidstone are a pair of ground agitating tines which are mounted upon the drive shaft so that they first extend perpendicularly from the drive shaft, and then extend downwardly at substantially right angles for engagement with ground material. A drawback or defect of the device disclosed in Lidstone is that the "elbow" or right angle of the tines is a structural weak point at which the tines tend to either permanently deform or fracture. Another drawback or deficiency of the cultivating tool disclosed in Lidstone is that the tool requires a diecast molding of the unitary tine and collar, which is not conducive to cost economy.
The instant inventive ground tilling device solves the above problems and deficiencies by providing a rotary drill driven ground tilling implement having a tine supporting structure which resists deformation and fracturing of tines and which is economically fabricated.